iFinally Realized
by ZombieHime-sama
Summary: What could possibly happen when Carly and Sam watch a scary movie? Carly/Sam CAM


_A/N: It's not much but I really wanted to write something about them and I will probably write more with these two ^^ now please do enjoy._

* * *

"Carlyyyyy?" Sam yelled as she entered the Shay houshold at 20:00 pm.

No one answered so she went over to the fridge and opened it. "Oooh Bacon!" she stated very excitedly and pulled out a few pieces of bacon from the bag. She shoved them into her mouth and then made her way up the stairs in search of Carly.

She walked to the door of Carly's room, it was closed. "Geez Carly, you knew I was coming" turning the door handle, she opened Carly's door and looked around.

"Sorry, I just finished in the shower" Carly said as she came into the room and stood behind Sam. She turned around to see Carly, her skin still a little damp. Easy to notice due to her wearing a purple tank top and a very short Pj shorts. Her hair was still wet too.

"Hurry up so we can watch the movie!" Sam walked past Carly and made her way to the stairs. She stopped half way. _What just happened? _she put her hand on her her chest. Her heart was beating erratically. She had no idea why. She shook her head and then proceeded to walk down the stairs. She sat down in her usual lazy manner, waiting for Carly.

Finally, Carly decended the stairs and went into the kitchen to get some cool drink. She came back and took a seat next to Sam.

"Where's Spencer?" Sam asked, after realizing that the apartment was unsually quiet.

"He's at a friend" Carly went over to the TV stand and bent down to look for a movie to watch.

Sam couldn't help but look at Carly's butt, Sam did think she had a cute butt. She kept stairing. Until Carly disturbed her when she stood up straight and called her name. "Sam, what movie do you want to watch?" she walked over to Sam and showed her a couple of movies. Sam put her finger on the movie she wanted to watch. Carly got up and put the movie in then went and put the lights off and sat back down next to Sam.

The movie started and the two got comfy. Carly was smart enough to bring a blanket for them, seeming as they were watching a horror.

After a half an hour, Carly kept moving closer to Sam. Which made Sam nervous. She shouldn't be getting nervous. She had laid with Carly many times. Why was it affecting her now?

Something scary happened in the movie making Carly fill the last few intches of space between them. Somehow she ended up putting her hand on Sam's hand. It was so soft and warm.

"Carls, are you really that scared?" she asked the girl who now hid her face in the blanket.

"Yes" Carly said into the blanket. She looked up to the TV then shrieked and half jumped onto Sam. Making Sam fall over and onto Carly due to the girl putting all her weight onto Sam.

Sam looked down to her beautiful brown eyes. She realized that she was pressed firmly against Carly. It made her blush a little. To her suprise, Carly put her hands around her neck and started to pull her closer. _What is she doing? Carly...Carly _Sam's thoughts were running wild in her head. Carly was pulling her closer and she didn't resist, she leaned in.

Carly looked Sam in the eyes. _I...I want you Sam _she thought to herself as she closed her eyes.

Sam saw her close her eyes, obviously meaning that she wanted to kiss Sam. _Carly _and their lips touched. Never did Sam think that kissing Carly would be so amazing. They melted into the kiss. She moved her tonque across Carly's lower lip, asking for entry. Her mouth opened and their tonques met. They broke from the kiss due to the need for air. Sam looked her in the eyes. Their faces so close that they were breathing the same air.

"Carly" Sam's eyes widened at what she has just done. She made an attempt to get up and make a run for it when Carly pulled her onto her.

Sam's face now in the crook of Carly's neck, she smelt so nice, she finally spoke. "Sam, I..I-" Carly was interrupted when Sam lifted her head and gave her a smile then gave her a kiss on the nose.

Sam finally realized that she has been inlove with Carly for a really long time now. She felt so conent.

Carly leaned in and kissed her again. Once again, they melted into the kiss. Soft moans releasing Carly's mouth.

Sam put her hand on Carly's stomach and lifted her shirt. She felt the brunettes hot and soft stomach. Moving in circles, she moved upwards and onto Carly's chest. She moved her hand onto the other girls breast gaining a not too soft moan from Carly. "Sam" She was trying to be quiet.

"Carly?" Sam removed her lips from Carly's and looked at her.

"Yeah" Carly poke breathlessly.

"Do it again" she spoke in a sweet voice.

"Do what?" Carly asked.

"Say my name. I want to hear you say my name" she moved her hand around on the girl's breast.

"Sam" she could only choke out. Lust burned inside her.

"Sam, I love you"

"I love you too, Carly" She felt her chest pound heavily in her chest at the words. She finally understood her feelings.

Carly's movie excuse worked. An amazing night was indeed a fact for the two.

* * *

_A/N: I hope you enjoyed and if people ask then maybe I will write a second chapter. But please review and let me know what you think ^^ I'm sorry that it's short and kind of rushed. _


End file.
